


A Young Link's Quest

by KratosAurion97



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shotacon, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: As soon as Link left Kokiri Forest, he quickly began to find himself sleeping with the many older women throughout Hyrule.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Young Link's Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



The distraught-looking boy had caught Link's gaze as soon as the young hero had entered Hyrule Castle town. Link walked over to the young dark-haired boy and asked him if something was wrong.

"I'm Talon my mom owns Lon Lon Ranch and she went to the castle to deliver some milk but she hasn't come back. If you go to the castle would you mind finding my mom? I hope she didn't fall asleep near the castle again…"

Link agreed and nodded, he started down the long path that led him towards Hyrule Castle.  
*********  
Pulling himself out of the water, Link got onto the steps leading out of the moat. He stepped up each step until he was on the stone path near the edge of the castle. Immediately he saw two crates belonging to Lon Lon Ranch, and to the young boy's right was a stunning woman sleeping on the stone path near the very edge just before the grass began. Malon was sleeping on her side with her her knee resting over her other leg, concealing what was beneath her short dress.

Link scratched the top of his head, wondering how he should go about waking the beauty. He pondered the idea of poking her with one of his deku sticks. But as he stood there, he watched as Malon turned and rolled all the way onto her back, his eyes widened as he saw the short skirt of her dress was pushed up during her midmorning nap. Her white panties that had blue trim were somehow slid over to the side, expsosing her thick red bush that was seemingly trimmed at the edges to stay in the boarders of her panties.

Now that Link was rock hard, his eager gaze went upward, he noticed beneath her handkerchief her dress had a low neckline that put her ample cleavage out on display. Link pondered just waking her up and completing the favor Talon asked of him, but his cock was painfully hard and he didn't think he could meet with the princess with a hard on.

Looking down at the sleeping woman, Link approched her. He reached beneath his tunic and pushed his white shorts down and dropped to his knees between her long, spread legs. Link lifted his tunic up and exposed his erect cock, Link guided his formidable shaft into Malon's hairy pussy, moaning as he pushed his hips all the way forward to feed his whole shaft inside her folds.

Immediately, Link felt the sleeping farm girl's slick and hot pussy wrapped around and stroking his cock as he began to thrust back and forth, he used his hands to keep the skirt of Malon's short dress hiked up while he got to pounding her pussy fast and hard. The boy moaned from the delight of his dick being massaged in the woman's wet-warm hole, his hips instinctively snapped forward again and again, plunging his cock balls-deep inside her hairy snatch with a greedy force behind his thrusts. Malon's tits finally popped out of her top from those vicious pushes, leaving Link with the the mesmerizing sight of her breasts bouncing wildly from his motions.

As the moments of fucking the sleeping Malon passed, Link decided to get up and close with the buxom redhead; he laid atop of her, resting his whole weight over her as his lower half continued to drive his hips downward and his dick hammering into her gushing folds in a vigorous, primal way. His smaller form left his face right in between her now exposed boobs as be laid over her, he brought his small hands up to her tits and squeezed them greedily, pinching her nipples in between his thumbs and pointer fingers.

He mercilessly pounded Malon's tight snatch from above, delighted from the surprise that the woman was still asleep and even moaning as he hammered her tight front hole. Link felt the hot afternoon sun beating down on him, he was glad that Malon fell asleep on the very far end of the moat so that there was little risk of anyone stumbling upon him. 

Fucking the sleeping woman had only gotten better after he started; with her tits bouncing freely out of the top of her dress, her sweet moans, and the feeling of her pussy getting wetter with every thrust he made--Link decided this was the best way to spend the day, he'd have to see Princess Zelda tomorrow knowing he'd be worn out after he was done with Malon.

Link buried his face all the way into Malon's tits, his hands shifting down to brace the ground she laid upon as his thrusts grew more intense and desperate as he drew close to his first climax. With Malon's hot inner walls massaging Link's thick shaft with every in and out pump of his cock, he fell victim to the older woman's clenching hole, he let out a whine escape his lips and buried his dick balls-deep inside her cunt one last time before his cock throbbed hard. Several moments past with Link spewing out rope after rope of hot spunk deep inside Malon's pussy, he kept his cock still and simply basked in the heat and snugness enveloping his rod as he filled her pussy up with his load. 

Finally finished, Link drew back into his kneeling position before standing up, watching as his thick seed started to leak out of her ravaged pussy and down her taint and down her pink anus. He completely stepped out of his shorts, making it easier for him to move around. Just as he began to ponder how he could fuck Malon again, the buxom woman groaned before she rolled over and ended up shifting to a shorter crate.

Surprised at the woman's sudden moan and motions, Link quickly turned around so his back was to Malon, he didn't know if she was starting to wake up but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Link scolded himself for not having more self control, but he turned his head slightly to left and caught a vague glance at Malon's plump and perky ass stuck up in the air while she was bent over the crate almost in a doggy style position.

The boy turned back around and approched her from behind. With his short stature, Link stepped right up to Malon and lined up his cock with her already creampied pussy without needing to kneel down. Link shoved his dick back into Malon's cunt, grabbing her hips he got right to work driving his length back and forth within her still-tight cunt, the slick treat of her hole squeezing down around his shaft was all the encouragement he needed to keep on fucking the sleeping redhead.

The boy smacked the woman's left butt cheek as her askewed panties partially exposed her right glute. Pounding her hard now, Link used his left hand and grabbed the underside of Malon's thigh. He lifted her leg up and slightly tilted her body as he continued to drive his thick needy cock into her hairy snatch.

The guilt of fucking Malon was nearly gone, now Link was sinking his hard dick balls-deep inside her and enjoying every hot inch of her pussy. She began to moan again from his thrusts, hearing that only made him wish she was awake so she could beg him to fuck her. Link rammed his hips forward as fiercely as he good, wanting to leave Malon's pussy wrecked and gaping with another load dripping out of it.

"P…pound me…" Malon murmured in her sleep.

Link was much less surprised to hear that than when she rolled over, he almost expected it at this point. Link could feel Malon's butt pressing instinctively against his stomach as he pounded her cunt from behind, it seemed she was in need of sexually release before he got to Hyrule Castle Town. There was certain thrill to fucking a woman in her sleep; Link could do anything he wanted and without her knowing, but there was also the power fact of it, throughout all of this he was in charge and keeping the romp at the speed he liked it--fast and hard.

The boy stuffed his whole dick inside the barely tended to pussy, his groin brushing against her thick bush as he fucked her twat even looser than before. His hasty, reckless strokes had quickly brought him to his second climax. He let Malon's leg go and brought his hands up to squeeze both of Malon's ass cheeks as he felt his resolve quickly weakening.

"T-too, g..good, mm." Malon moaned again, her pussy squirting all over the crate as her vaginal walls tightened around the cock shoving in and out of her slutty hole.

Link felt that sudden shift in snugness around his shaft he moaned as Malon's hot gushing hole squeezed another load from him. He buried his cock one last time inside the woman's ravaged cunt and slapped her butt once again out of frustration as his cum spewed from his dickslit and shot deep into her womb.

He slipped out of her double-loaded hole, thrilled at the sounds of Malon's purrs from the newest creampie. Link walked around to Malon's front and stood right in front of her face, he saw her head drooping off the edge of the crate as she was laying on her fat tits atop the wooden box. Link grabbed his still-erect cock and slapped his rod again the sleeping woman's face, estatic that her mouth opened from having a dick slapping it.

The boy seized the opportunity and shoved his dick into her mouth, he brought his hands up to grab both sides of her head to make sure her face was level with his crotch. He began to rock his tongue back and forth along Malon's tongue, each thrust he started to push further into her mouth, he shivered as her lips wrapped around his shaft as be got into his thrusts. Thankfully her teeth didn't push down around his dick after lips, more and more Link was starting to wonder what kind of shameless woman he had actually been fucking all afternoon.

Link madly humped Malon's lovely face, pushing his cock deep into her oral hole and down her tight throat, the lining of her gullet clenching down on his shaft as he worked his hips back and forth like a piston. His fingers threaded themselves in her red locks while he held nothing back with delivering the heavy thrusts to her face. He moaned greedily, feeling all the wonders of her hot mouth, slick tongue, and tight throat throughly pleasuring his cock.

He heard the wet squelching sounds as he plunged himself deep into Malon's drooling mouth, gags followed each thrust down her pie hole, and with all the rough treatment to her pussy and now her face Link could fathom how she was still asleep. But in the end that question was brushed to the side; he focused on sheathing his dick inside the hot, awaiting mouth that was a wonderful mixture of warmth and wetness to his cock.

Pushing his dick back and forth steadily along her wet tongue was addicting on it's own, but with that wonderful sensation coupled with her lips pursed lovingly around his shaft created an almost mind-blowing friction that fueled his need to slide his dick repeatedly into her mouth. Link felt his balls slapping Malon's chin as he violated her mouth, soon he'd paint her pretty face with his third load of the day, but after that he had no idea if he could go for another round as he already was starting to feel fatigued.

Malon heard herself gagging as she slowly stirred, her blurry vision quickly faded and she saw a groin right in her face. As her senses came to, Malon realized it was a small boy whose dick was shoving in and out of her mout. She also felt something warm and sticky leaking out of her pussy and realized he didn't just start using her body. She moaned at the feeling of a cock in her mouth, while she never would think of doing this with her son Talon, this young stud seemed to know what he was doing so Malon had no objections to letting him have his fun.

Link's eyes were closed as his hips rolled forward to sink his cock into Malon's mouth, he was letting out endless moans of delight, it almost felt like her lips were wrapped even firmer around his shaft. As that thought ran through Link's mind, he felt two hands squeezing his butt. His eyes quickly shot open, he looked down to see the lovely redhead was now wide awake. Though instead of pushing him away from her, Malon had began to bob her head down his cock, only furthering his suspicion she had wanted someone to take advantage of her while she was sleeping out in the open.

The busty redhead whined, her left butt cheek stung a bit, leaving her to assume he had some fun slapping her rear sometime before she awoke. Malon shoved her mouth steadily back and forth along Link's rod, sucking him hard and taking him all the way into her throat with every bob. It was an absolute joy to finally get a cock in her mouth again after waiting for so long. As a result she eagerly pushed her lips both ways along the boy's meaty dick, tasting a bit of pre cum on her tongue as she dragged her wet muscle all over his rod during her seamless sucks.

At this point Link was holding onto Malon's head for dear life, she was rocking her mouth down his cock and using her grip on his butt to pull him close to her and the crate she was bent over. With the intense, hasty sucks of Malon's mouth, Link was sliding closer and closer towards his release. He was whining out of sheer delight as his cock was practically being worshipped the the woman's eager lips and tongue.

As Malon shoved her whole mouth down Link's dick and swallowed his girth into her throat, she felt his load leaking all the way from her cunt and down her thigh. Though her tight asshole was untouched, she was surprised he didn't stick his cock up her clenching butt. She was also a bit disappointed it took her this long too have woken up; she still wanted to feel a thick hard cock pounding away at her pussy and stretching it wide, but maybe there would be another chance for that…

She felt the telltale signs that Link was about to cum; Link's cock was twitching more inside her mouth, and he was bucking his hips even more desperately then when she first awoke. Malon let out wet 'glurk, glurk, gkurk' noises as her throat was stretched out and pounded. Link's youthful need to nut had made him take control again, as the moments had passed Malon only bobbed her head down his thrusting cock to meet his thrusts as best as she could.

Her eyes widened, she felt his dick twitch hard deep inside her throat, letting loose a few ropes of cum down her gullet. She pushed him back away from her and the crate, she propped herself up with her hands on the surface of the wooden box to present her face for him to cum on, she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue and awaited for the boy's tasty seed.

Taking the opportunity Link wrapped his left hand around his shaft and briefly stroked his cock before spewing thick ropes of white hot jizz all over Malon's face; he shot several lines of cum across her tongue, lips, nose, and forehead. He jerked his cock off as he kept pilling on strands of cum all over Malon's face, he watched his cum bubbled on ber tongue as he slowly flooded her mouth with his load.

Malon moaned from the feeling of got spunk shooting onto her features, she opened one eye and finally saw Link tucking his cock back under his tunic. She swallowed the load she caught in her mouth, savoring the salty flavor before stood up and brought her finger up to her face, she dragged her digits along her face and collected the many streaks of the boy's seed. Once she got plenty of the cum off her face, Malon put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mmm, that was fun." Malon said, wiping her face off with her handkerchief. She stood up and fixed her panties before she smiled at the boy and winked, "If you stop by the ranch for a visit, I'd be willing to have you stay for some more 'fun'" She purred, watching as the young stud nodded and walked over to collect his shorts. 

She began to walk away towards the path to town, Malon looked over her shoulder and saw the boy was still looking at her, she grabbed her short skirt up and lifted it up, giving Link one final good look at her fat ass before she let her skirt fall back into place and she walked off.  
**********  
Link had just finished crawling through the waterway after pushing those Lon Lon Ranch crates together to jump to the ledge. H stood up and immediately felt his hat rustling. He lifted the front side of his hat up and heard a muffled voice spilling out.

"Hey!" Navi exclaimed, fairy came flying out from under Link's hat she flew beside the young hero's head, "Did we just get into town? I must have been in a deep sleep huh?" She asked, watching as her companion nodded and laughed almost nervously. "Did I miss anything important?"

Link shook his head at his companion started to walk through castle courtyard the deplorable question of what Zelda looks like was at the forefront of his thoughts.


End file.
